The Cure
by Selena Wood
Summary: Ella estaba rota, herida hasta el punto que el más leve contacto sería letal. Él estaba destrozado, su corazón había sido arrancado y se encontraba al borde de la muerte, pero ella sin notarlo, le dio un corazón nuevo y lo hizo regresar a la vida. Ella lo sanó. Y él sería la cura a sus heridas.
1. I

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling / Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

_ **N/A: ¡Por favor, Lee esto antes de empezar la historia!**_

_ Estoy aquí, otra vez, para embarcarme con un nuevo proyecto. ¡Yay! Antes de que digan que haré lo mismo que con A la luz de la luna, diré que no, que esta historia si tiene una trama, una linea a la que seguir. A la luz de la Luna, fue mi bebé, -lo sigue siendo-, pero no puedo continuarla porque sería como producir algo de la nada. No tiene una linea a la cual pueda aferrarme, y por eso he decidido dejarlo en hiatus -hasta que me regrese la inspiración con esa historia- o ofrecerlo en adopción por si a alguien le gusta y quiere editarlo y continuarlo, o que se yo. :) [Si alguien quiere, me avisa por MP]_

_Aclarado ese punto, voy a hablarles de la historia un poquitín. En primer lugar, el título está sujeto a cambios, la creé sin ningún summary y titulo. Así que no se asusten si en el transcurso del fanfic este cambia de nombre, como también cambiará la clasificación que por ahora es K+. En segundo lugar, puede que las actualizaciones demoren, estoy esforzándome de verdad para intentar retratar al menos en una mínima parte el caracter de los personajes, siendo Jacob, Hermione y Draco los principales. Y en tercer lugar, no me odien si mato a algún personaje querido para ustedes, trato de hacer la historia interesante y prometo que estará llena de sorpresas. Demás está decir que no tengo un beta y si alguien tuviera la amabilidad de **recomendarme un beta** se lo agradecería mucho :) _

_Y Dedicar este capitulo a **Vaaal de Malfoy**, quien me animó a publicarlo [You rules! :DDDD ]_

_Eso sería todo, cualquier cosa iré aclarando dudas al principio de cada capitulo en las notas de autor que cada uno tiene._

_¡A leer! _

* * *

I.

_Estar absurdamente feliz es lo más peligroso que existe para la propia felicidad, y eso ella lo aprendió a la mala. _

En el momento en que las manos de Draco tocaron su abultado vientre de embarazada y el niño dentro de ella se removió al sentir el contacto de su padre, sintió que podía explotar de felicidad, ya no habían pesadillas, no tenía que correr de un enemigo que quería exterminarla, estaba segura, a salvo, y podría conformar lo que ella más quería en el mundo, una familia con el hombre que amaba. Tiempo después se daría cuenta que aquella sensación no era más que un espejismo, que se resquebrajaría con una inhumana y dolorosa facilidad.

Sin embargo, en ese instante su alegría era contagiosa y logró sacarle al ex príncipe de las serpientes una sonrisa brillante, que le quitaba de encima todos los años que la guerra había puesto sobre él. Tomó su mano y los guió a ambos a un cómodo sofá de color crema que armonizaba con la cálida y luminosa habitación en colores beige y damasco; desde que la Mansión Malfoy pasó a manos de Draco éste se había encargado de eliminar de ella todo resquicio de la oscuridad que se había ido cultivando desde generaciones atrás, hizo desaparecer los retratos que eran igual de desagradables que Walburga Black, eliminó todo artefacto oscuro y exterminó toda criatura oscura que pudiese merodear por la mansión. Lo único que permaneció intacto fue la enorme biblioteca de la mansión, Hermione le había impedido dañarla.

Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo de forma protectora. Sintió el constante palpitar de su corazón y sonrió; quien diría que luego de años de burlas de ambos lados, de atravesar una guerra en bandos opuestos, y de seguir luchando contra los prejuicios que arrojaban ser una heroína de guerra y un ex mortífago, ambos lograsen estar juntos. Si alguien hubiese comentado ante ella, en su segundo año en Hogwarts, que a los 21 años iba a casarse con Draco Malfoy además de ser la responsable de traer al siguiente vástago Malfoy al mundo, se hubiese reído en su cara y lo hubiese llevado a donde Madame Pomfrey a que le revisase la cabeza.

Era algo tan inverosímil, que de hecho sus amigos lo consideraron como una buena broma; aún recordaba el rostro de sus amigos cuando les comentó el año pasado que había estado saliendo con Draco Malfoy por más de un año. Fue, sino de horror, de la más absoluta sorpresa.

—"Pero 'Mione…" —La elocuencia de Ron hizo acto de presencia en cuanto dejó escapar la bomba en medio de la sala de Grimmauld Place— "…Es un hurón, eso es malsano, es _zoofilia_." —Declaró. —"Es como si yo saliera con Crookshanks"

La expresión en el rostro de Harry, no había tenido precio, era una mezcla entre la duda de si aceptar o no su relación y la preocupación por la cordura de Ronald, y por saber cómo había llegado a semejante conclusión.

—"Lo que Ron quiere decir, 'Mione, es que es _Malfoy_…"—Levantó la mano antes de que le interrumpiese— "El Malfoy que te fastidió durante toda nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, que te llamó sangre sucia en segundo año, por quien casi matan a Buckbeak, el que se alió con ese feo sapo rosa a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, el que dejó entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, quien intentó matarnos en la sala de menesteres"— Ron asintió, de acuerdo a todas sus acusaciones. Ella, no obstante, sentía que se estaba sumiendo en un pozo profundo de desesperación; Harry debió haberse percatado de eso, porque soltó un suspiro resignado y prosiguió— "El Malfoy que no nos delató frente a Bellatrix, consciente de que eso podía costarle el pellejo. El que no hizo lo que hizo porque quería, sino porque su familia dependía de eso. Y, por sobre todo, el Malfoy que te hace feliz 'Mione, así que mientras tu estés feliz a su lado a mi me dará igual si es Malfoy, Crabbe, el idiota de McLaggen, incluso Snape."—Recordó ver el rostro de shock del menor de los hombres Weasley y haberse arrojado a los brazos de Harry chillando de alegría.

Ronald masculló algo para soñar: la traición.

Recibiendo una mirada de disculpas de Harry: —Supongo que no es un buen momento para decirte que serás Tío, amigo.

Hubiese jurado que Ron se puso verde antes de desmayarse, —"Merlín no quiere mucho a Ron" —Murmuró Hermione, entre risas, antes de separarse de Harry.

Dejó escapar una suave carcajada que llamó la atención de Draco, quien la sostuvo más cerca de él con una sonrisa perezosa.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Hermione?

—Acabo de recordar cuando le dije de nosotros a Harry y Ron. —El rubio fingió una mirada de fastidio, aunque lo traicionaba el brillo divertido en sus ojos grises.

—Por supuesto, luego de eso tuve que soportar una semana las amenazas de Cara-Rajada y la Comadreja en el entrenamiento de aurores. —Le besó la frente— Las de Potter surgieron efecto, puede ser bastante amenazante si quiere; las de Weasley, digamos que… tu gato fue mas aterrador que él.

Hermione compuso una falsa mueca de ofensa.

—Crookshanks es un gato encantador, y contigo fue muy educado y amable.

—Claro, si llamas amable a una bola de pelos que te mira como si quisiera arrancarte los ojos por solo tocar a su ama un poco más de la cuenta. —Ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Aún así te agrada.

—Solo porque usa a la comadreja como poste para rasguñar, es divertido ver como se queja. —Draco sonrió de medio lado y acarició la barriga de la bruja, ampliando su sonrisa cuando sintió una patada. —No hemos decidido el nombre del bebé.

La castaña miró a su prometido con sus ojos cafés entrecerrados. —Tu familia tiene un gusto especial para los nombres, me niego a llamarlo como una constelación extraña.

—Nuestros nombres nos dan poder, Hermione. —Besó su mejilla en vista de que ella iba a fruncir el ceño. — Los Malfoy, al igual que los Black, se caracterizan por el fuerte linaje que corre por sus venas, ningún miembro de la familia ha cargado con el peso de un nombre débil y todos han sido conocidos.

—No muy bien conocidos en realidad.

—Bellatrix Lestrange fue una perra desequilibrada, sin personalidad propia, ella no merecía llevar el apellido Black.

—Bien. Entonces, si no quieres llamarlo de forma muggle, Edmund e Ignatius son lindos nombres, por cierto. —Draco rodó los ojos y ella añadió— Quiero llamarlo Sirius.

El rubio platinado frunció el ceño, nunca conoció a Sirius Black en persona, a pesar de ser su tío, pero debió haber sido alguien realmente impresionante si su prometida quería nombrar a su primógenito en su honor. Paladeó el sabor amargo de los celos irracionales contra el fallecido merodeador; recordando la confesión que Hermione le hizo hace algún tiempo de que en su adolescencia había tenido un enamoramiento infantil respecto al padrino de su mejor amigo.

—No. —Y en su mente buscó una excusa medianamente consistente contra el nombre. Potter vino a su cabeza como un acto reflejo— No quiero que mi hijo y el hijo de Potter lleven el mismo nombre, es vergonzoso.

Hermione dejó escapar un bufido de disconformidad, pero guardó su critica: —¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo, entonces?

La respuesta de Draco fue casi inmediata: —Scorpius.

Ella dejó escapar una risa incrédula: —¿Quieres llamar a tu hijo como un animal ponzoñoso?

—Scorpius Malfoy suena bien, Hermione, y además sigue las tradiciones de mi familia.

—Por supuesto, pero ¿por qué no llamarlo Serpens, en ese caso? Iría bien con la casa a la que quieres que vaya el bebé.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y rió ligeramente: —Serpens es un nombre ridículo, Hermione. Y además hemos hablado del asunto de la casa, Scorpius irá a Slytherin como un Malfoy, pero irá a ser el mejor de todos los Malfoy que hayan entrado a Hogwarts.

—No se llamará Scorpius, Draco. —Persistió Hermione.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, Hermione.

Ella suspiró_. ¿Scorpius Malfoy, eh? _

Cerró los ojos y acompañada por el suave palpitar del corazón de su ex archienemigo —ahora prometido— comenzó a dormir, soñando con un niño pequeño de una piel blanca lechosa, con ojos del color de la plata derretida y un cabello rizado rubio dorado, que vestido con un traje de Slytherin leía tranquilamente un libro frente a la chimenea.

Eran esos momentos pacificos los causantes de todo su mal, de que su existencia se remontara a ser un cuerpo despojado de toda vida; los culpables de que hubiese perdido a Draco. Aún se preguntaba si todo podía haber sido diferente si se hubiese despertado a tiempo, o si hubiese tenido un gira tiempo para advertirse a si misma de lo que hubiese sucedido antes; aunque como siempre su mente lógica arruinaba sus esperanzas y establecían que las cosas hubiesen seguido siendo iguales.

Ese mismo día despertó horas más tarde sobresaltada por un grito de Draco: — ¡Mortífagos! — Y su voz sonaba como una mezcla de emociones, ella distinguió la ira, la impotencia y el terror en su más puro estado.

_Él tenía miedo de perderlos,_

La somnolencia desapareció al instante. Ella tomó su varita y bloqueó las puertas con el hechizo más fuerte que conocía, mientras Draco hechizaba a las armaduras con el fin de protegerlos.

—Es una redada. — Le informó, apesadumbrado por no preveer esto antes.

—Sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano. — Hermione trató de entregarle una sonrisa, pero esta no alcanzo sus ojos. Un _patronus_ con forma de dragón salió de la punta de la varita de Hermione iluminando la oscurecida habitación y atravesó las paredes con destino desconocido.

—No llegarán a tiempo, Hermione. — Le indicó serio, con sus ojos grises relucientes reflejando la luna exterior; conocía de antemano la dirección del dragón —Han bloqueado la red Flú, y es imposible aparecerse dentro de casa.

Sintió un estruendo proveniente de las puertas principales, y varios gritos jubilosos que le seguían. Los pasos resonaban cada vez más cerca del pequeño salón en el que se encontraban ambos. Su sangre se heló y vio su mismo pánico reflejado en los ojos de Draco; éste la sostuvo con firme, a pesar de que había un leve temblor en sus manos producto de la adrenalina.

—Márchate. — Y su voz fría recorrió la espalda de Hermione como un escalofrío. Ella se resistió.

—No te dejaré aquí sólo. —Su voz se perdió en el creciente murmullo del exterior y la mirada de Draco se volvió más ansiosa a cada instante. Lo miró fijamente: —Ellos van a matarte.

Él evadió su mirada y en un impulso presionó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso desesperado; una última declaración de amor. — Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que Scorpius viva sin un padre? —Le increpó con dureza.

—Prefiero que viva sin mí, a que no pueda vivir. —Contestó con voz monocorde.

-Draco ... -

—_¡Bombarda Máxima!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y más de una docena de mortífagos entraron en el lugar. La potencia del encantamiento los impulsó lejos el uno del otro, Draco se movió hacia donde estaba ella buscando protegerla pero un hechizo lo interceptó y lo arrojó contra la pared con fuerza.

—¡DRACO! —Gritó, e intentó ir en su ayuda, sin poder encontrar su varita.

—No nos ignores, Sangre sucia. _¡Crucio! —_La maldición de tortura fue puesta sobre ella con una intensidad mucho menor que las de Bellatrix; era obvio que quien la usaba era un principiante motivado por la ira o el desprecio, no por el placer de torturar.

—¡Suéltenla! —El grito de Draco resonó en el salón, golpeó a varios mortífagos con las manos desnudas antes de comenzar a utilizar la varita contra los demás — Engendros de pacotilla, _Desmaius ._Escoria, _Reducto. —_Fueron acercándose cada vez más mortífagos hacia él, hasta que le fue imposible controlarlos a todos.

—_Incarcerous_,— Cuerdas amarraron el cuerpo del rubio, quien luchaba por resistirse, y los mortifagos lo rodearon. Uno de ellos, de apariencia fornida, comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, mientras los otros intentaban quitarle su varita. Draco dejó salir un bramido de furia

—Intentenlo, hijos de puta y perderán la mano. —Se liberó de las cuerdas con un _Finite Incantatem_ no verbal y volvió a arremeter contra ellos hasta que escuchó el grito desesperado de Hermione.

Hermione se resistió a la maldición cruciatus; logrando acceder a su varita y defenderse dejando inconscientes a varios mortífagos. Pero se distrajo a causa de una maldición asesina que iba en su dirección y eso le valió un _Sectumsempra_ que cortó su cuerpo y le produjo un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

Dejó escapar un grito de temor ante el bienestar de su hijo, si todo seguía así… ellos…

_Mujer Iban en Kuridaso._

Llamó a su varita a su mano, y siguió defendiéndose lo mejor que pudo; estaba perdiendo sangre y los mortífagos comenzaban a rodearla.

—_¡Protego! _— Su vista comenzó a nublarse, su fuerza disminuía; lanzó un encantamiento que mantuvo a los encapuchados lejos de ella por unos instantes y dirigió su mirada a Draco. Él la miró con la culpa grabada a fuego en sus ojos grises y le sonrió con tristeza, Apuntó hacia ella su varita, — ¡No lo hagas…! —una luz violeta salió de la varita de pino en su dirección. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y de los de ella. — ¡DRACO!

La luz impactó en ella, sintió como el tiempo se detenía y siguió mirando a su amado. Draco Malfoy movió sus labios en un _"Te amo" _ silencioso mientras que ella, su antigua enemiga y la mujer más importante de su vida, desaparecía gritando su nombre con el corazón roto. Una luz verde impactó en él, instantes después.

Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix aparecieron diez minutos después de que Hermione hubiese desaparecido, ya era demasiado tarde; encontraron la mansión destruida, sin rastros de Draco ni de Hermione, únicamente había sangre esparcida por una gran sección del piso.

* * *

Ser un empático nunca le había gustado menos.

Siempre lo consideró un don útil pero complejo, que requería de mucha responsabilidad —y control—para utilizarlo, su mente fría adiestrada con mediante una fuerte doctrina militar utilizada por los soldados en las guerras confederadas era, en su humilde opinión, la más apta para ejercer aquel poder hasta exprimir sus capacidades. No cualquiera sería capaz de hacerlo, no cualquiera sería capaz de resistir sus propios instintos y menos en esa situación…

Y su mente nuevamente volvía al tema en cuestión: los desenfrenados momentos de pasión que Edward tenía con Bella sin importarle que su familia entera estuviese en la sala, escuchando absolutamente todo. Cuándo el recatado de Edward había perdido todo resquicio de pudor, escapaba de su conocimiento —y honestamente no quería saberlo, tampoco— ; para Jasper el comprender como fue que su hermano lector de mentes pasó de ser un mojigato a ser —como decía tan elocuentemente Emmett— un vampiro poseído por un demonio incubo adicto al sexo, era un tema morboso y retorcido que prefería dejar sin analizar.

O dejar que lo analicen mentes igualmente morbosas y retorcidas que el tema en cuestión, ergo, Emmett sería el indicado para responder toda duda acerca del tema de la sexualidad de Edward.

Siguiendo su línea de pensamiento, no pudo evitar imaginar que tan diferente sería la situación con Emmett siendo el empático; probablemente todas las parejas de la casa estarían haciendo una imitación de las actividades que Edward y Bella estaban realizando en ese momento. Sonrió. Era bastante sencillo mantener calmado a un grupo de vampiros mientras sus pensamientos no fueran lejos; sin embargo, no quería decir que la situación le gustase.

Era algo absolutamente incómodo, y si algo le disgustaba era estar obligado a meter las narices en algo que definitivamente no quería saber.

Vio a Emmett sonreírle con burla y un cierto toque de lástima, casi podía oírle en su cabeza murmurándole "Pobre Jazzy—Sassy... apuesto a que te mueres de ganas de cortarle la cabeza a Eddie—Pooh en este momento"

Dejó escapar un gruñido, ensanchando la sonrisa del grandullón.

Al fin, pudo respirar tranquilo cuando sintió una disminución en la lujuria que rodeaba a la pareja y logró concentrarse en su libro; ¿de qué se trataba? Ni idea, durante —consultó su reloj un momento y volvió su mirada al libro— la hora y media en que su hermano y su esposa estuvieron ocupados, había estado centrado en mantener las emociones de los vampiros a raya, manteniendo al resto de la familia en una calma habitual.

Habitual, claro, desde que convirtieron a Bella y los Volturi dejaron de ser una amenaza para su familia. De hecho hasta Rosalie parecía más agradable con la más joven de la familia, no con la amabilidad que a todos les hubiese gustado, sino con una cordialidad que implicaba un saludo y unas cuantas frases corteses sin que tuviese una conversación larga con ella. Todos sabían —ella incluída— que Rosalie aún sentía resentimiento contra la esposa de Edward por sacrificar su humanidad y convertirse gustosa en uno más de ellos; había sacrificado —en propias palabras de Rosalie— lo más hermoso que una mujer humana podía ofrecer al mundo, ser _madre_.

La profundidad de los sentimientos de Rosalie con respecto a la maternidad se manifestaban principalmente cuando contemplaba a las mujeres humanas embarazadas o a madres sosteniendo a sus hijos, estos oscilaban desde el resentimiento a la tristeza y terminaban transformándose en una amargura de proporciones épicas de la que solo Emmett era capaz de sacarla. Rosalie nunca perdonó completamente a Carlisle por no dejarla morir, y condenarla a una vida sin su mayor deseo: Tener un hogar con niños aferrándose a sus faldas. Aún ahora ella soñaba despierta con poder estar sosteniendo la mano de Emmett, mirando a pequeños con sus rasgos y los de Emmett mezclados en perfecta armonía corriendo por los bosques, llamándole Mamá.

Jasper chasqueó la lengua en un intento de alejar sus pensamientos del rumbo que estaban tomando, e intentó releer el párrafo. No lográndolo, _otra vez_. Su mirada osciló de Bella a Rosalie un momento, y esta última le envió una mirada venenosa, sabiendo de antemano sus pensamientos anteriores. La vio abrir la boca disuelta a decirle algo de naturaleza grosera, que probablemente haría que Esme le soltara una leve regañina con respecto a su lenguaje; pero Alice la interrumpió, dejando caer el libro grueso que tenía en las manos.

—¿Está teniendo una visión?

La voz de Bella fue ignorada por la mayoría de la casa, solo Carlisle se limitó a Darle un leve asentimiento y Esme, notando su inquietud por siempre estar relacionada —de una forma u otra— a las visiones que Alice tuvo en los últimos años, la llevó a la cocina. Una oleada de satisfacción le llegó desde la vampiro rubia y contempló —Junto a Edward, que tenía el ceño fruncido— la expresión de malsana diversión que ocupaba su rostro.

Se volvió hacia Alice, percibiendo su inquietud y sostuvo la mano de su esposa entre las suyas, enviándole oleadas de calma que hicieron decaer notablemente la ansiedad de la familia en general. Edward, mientras ella seguía en su trance, se ocupaba de transmitir la visión al resto de los Cullen.

_Aunque de una forma escueta y casi inútil…_

Aquel pensamiento le valió una mirada fea por parte de su hermano. Alice salió del trance poco después y procedió a explicarles lo que vio.

—En un primer momento no aparecemos todos, solo Jasper y Rosalie—Estaba oscuro, y una chica aparece de la nada frente a nuestra casa; era pequeña de estatura, con un cabello que parecía tener vida propia, estaba cubierta de sangre y _embarazada_. —Rosalie se tensó automáticamente ante esa palabra. — Parecía haber sobrevivido a una batalla… —Su tono de voz bajó en ese momento.

Jasper percibió una sensación de tristeza proveniente de la cocina, Esme estaba atenta al relato de Alice y su inmensa bondad no hacía otra cosa que otorgarle tristeza por el crudo estado de la chica desconocida.

—Entonces Rosalie sale de casa y la ve ahí, corre a ayudarle. Cuando ella llama a Jasper la visión cambia. —Su expresión pareció más alegre en ese momento— Ví a la chica luego, sosteniendo un niño pequeño de su mano llevándolo hacia nosotros, el bebé reía mientras estaba a nuestro lado y repartía besos y abrazos, la chica ya no estaba herida y era hermosa; el cielo se despejó en ese momento y el sol cayó sobre todos nosotros, el pequeño era claramente humano, ella no. Pero no era peligrosa, era una más de la familia. —Sonrió, recordando el afecto de la chica con los miembros de su aquelarre— era nuestra hermana.

La emoción emanaba de Rosalie ante la perspectiva de un niño, al igual que de Esme, quien regresó con Bella de la cocina y estaban frente a Alice, sentadas en el sofá.

—La última parte de la visión fue extraña. Ella estaba en un claro nevado, jugando con el niño, que ya era más grande, provocando pequeñas explosiones de colores con una especie de _varita_ que sostenía en su mano, entonces el niño corrió hacia el bosque y ella lo dejó ir; pero se tensó cuando vio algo entre el bosque, cerca de su del pequeño había un lobo enorme de color rojizo. —Los Cullen se miraron entre sí con comprensión y Alice frunció el ceño en un gesto que no se ajustaba a sus delicados rasgos— Lo extraño es que él no atacó al niño, lo sostuvo contra él casi con afecto y miró a la chica como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo para él…—Ella finalizó, mirando con expresión confusa a todos en la sala.

Por su parte, Jasper lanzó una mirada de sondeo a todo el lugar, notando a Bella con una postura un poco más rígida que la de costumbre; entrecerró los ojos. Edward le envió una mirada filosa, _no juegues con eso, Jasper._

—_Ese lobo rojizo es Black_, ¿no? —Rosalie preguntó, rebosando desprecio. Por supuesto, su _pregunta _tenía otro sentido más que el utilizado, Bella se tensó más que antes y la mandíbula de Edward resaltó por un instante, estaba apretando los dientes. Casi, _casi, _ deseó poder reírse de sus expresiones; pero la situación era demasiado seria para reír.

—¿Él _imprimó_ en ella?._ —_Preguntó Emmett, con curiosidad. Rosalie sonrió, venenosa. Mientras las expresiones de Edward y Bella eran más irrisorias que antes.

—Aparentemente, Emmett, aunque me llena de curiosidad el cómo un lobo pudo imprimar en un vampiro. —Carlisle respondió. — Puede que el alma gemela de Jacob haya sido esta chica, y que eso no hubiese cambiado luego de que ella se convirtiera —Frunció el ceño, sin percatarse de que había dado el tiro de gracia y había hecho salir a la pareja más joven salir de la sala.

_Oh, dulce venganza. _

El demonio dentro de Jasper se regocijó por el sufrimiento de su hermano y le fue imposible reprimir una muy leve sonrisa, que desapareció cuando decidió incluirse en la conversación. — O, puede que el lobo Alpha dentro de Jacob buscase al espécimen más fuerte con el cual reproducirse, su hembra Alpha.

Carlisle lo miró, confuso.

—Es imposible que un vampiro se reproduzca, Jasper.

—Podría ser una teoría digna de análisis, Carlisle.

El rubio asintió, y el resto de la familia volvió a sus actividades normales.


	2. II

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer. _

* * *

II.

_He sentido cómo unos dedos largos y helados, acariciaban suavemente mi corazón, he sentido su beso de escarcha, he visto la soledad._

_Estaba frío…_

_Silencioso_

_Y oscuro… _

Por un momento se preguntó si estaba muerta, y durante mucho menos de un segundo —mientras las imágenes de lo acontecido hace apenas unos minutos se agolpaban en su cabeza; y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos— deseó estarlo. Pero su mente, la misma mente que le permitió lograr que el mundo mágico aceptara a Draco —la misma mente que no le permitió salvarlo, le dio una patada en la cabeza y la hizo mover sus manos a su vientre.

No, no quería morir. No si la vida del pequeño Scorpius —porque se llamaría así, como Draco quería que se llamase— dependía de la de ella.

Entonces percibió que estaba de espaldas sobre la grava, y luego una oleada de dolor, que la hizo morderse los labios para no gritar. Se levantó con dificultad, gracias a su enorme panza de embarazada y trató de ignorar el dolor lo más posible; no solo el dolor de sus lesiones físicas, el haber perdido a Draco hacía instantes le hacía sufrir mucho más que esa tarde bajo las manos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Pero se tranquilizó, su sufrimiento afectaría a su bebé.

El viento gélido golpeó sus heridas abiertas y sangrantes con rudeza, forzándole a soltar un gemido de dolor. Buscó su varita, la cual para su suerte estaba intacta, la agitó intentando curar las yagas que asolaban su cuerpo, no funcionó. Eran hechizos oscuros, probablemente letales.

Se llenó de pavor, y buscó entre la negrura alguna clase de luz.

Estaba perdida, sin un lugar donde ir, ninguna luz visible en kilómetros solo el brillo lejano de las estrellas, sin ruido alguno que le permitiera determinar su ubicación, a excepción de sus pasos en la tierra.

Dejando de lado el dolor pulsante en su corazón, su mente racional salió a la luz y comenzó a establecer sus probabilidades de supervivencia. ¿Qué sería lo mejor? ¿Debería quedarse ahí, de pie en un camino desconocido o internarse en la negrura del bosque?

El bosque le proporcionaría refugio, decidió y procedió a internarse en la espesura.

No sabía cuánto caminó…

Sus pies descalzos dolían…

Y su mente no pudo sofocar durante más tiempo la rotura irreparable en su corazón.

Sus piernas se tambalearon y cayó de rodillas sobre la suave hierba de un prado, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse instantáneamente sobre su rostro.

Miró con los ojos vidriosos la noche estrellada que se cernía sobre su cabeza, recordando una noche como esa en que le anunció a Draco su paternidad.

Había sentido tanta felicidad en ese momento, tendría al fin una familia con un hombre que la comprendía y la atesoraba como si fuese la cosa más preciosa en el mundo.

Pero lo perdió todo en un instante, el mundo que había construido contra viento y marea se había derrumbado completamente.

_Draco, ¿por qué lo hiciste? _

_¡¿Por qué nos dejaste?! _

_¡Te necesitamos!_

_¡Te necesito!_

"Te amo, Granger, —Le había dicho con los ojos tenues y una sonrisa encantadora— ¿Serías capaz de darle a este condenado al infierno, que graves errores cometió en el pasado, la oportunidad de pertenecerte para siempre?"

"Ella le sonrió de vuelta, siguiéndole el juego— Los para siempre no existen, Malfoy.

"—Tampoco creía que existía el amor, y heme aquí, Granger.

"—Creeremos juntos entonces, Draco… —Él le había dado la expresión más feliz que había visto nunca y la besó tiernamente mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo"

_Te amo, Draco, pero tenía razón, no existen los para siempre. _

Hermione pensó, mientras secaba las lágrimas en sus ojos y acariciaba su abultado vientre tratando de transmitirle todo el amor posible a su hijo en ese gesto, que el destino nunca estuvo de su parte. Probablemente la había rechazado cuando ella salió con un alboroto del aula de adivinación en tercer año, o cuando ella intentó forzar la situación con Ron, o cuando se negó a dejar que Bellatrix supiese todo aún a causa de una tortura que permanecería en su vida eternamente.

Siempre resistió frente a los embates del destino, cuando fue torturada, cuando perdió a sus padres, cuando tuvo que afrontar a la sociedad mágica que criticaba su relación con un ex-mortifago exculpado de la sociedad mágica.

Nunca se rindió, y era algo de lo que Draco siempre había estado orgulloso.

_Draco…_

_Merlín, cómo dolía… _

Se acurrucó contra el tronco del árbol, al borde de romper en sollozos.

_¿Qué diría Draco viéndola en ese estado? _

La voz del rubio resonó claramente en su cabeza: — ¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín, Granger, y yo que te veía como la bruja más fuerte del mundo mágico! —La voz dejó escapar ruiditos burlones— Que equivocado estaba…

Hermione frunció el ceño, está bien, estaba herida, desangrándose, embarazada y agotada más allá del entendimiento; pero no era algo que nunca hubiese experimentado, había cruzado una guerra en el mismo estado —exceptuando su embarazo, claro— e incluso con un grado avanzado de deshidratación.

Ella no era una bruja débil que gritaba al momento en que se rompía una uña.

Era una Gryffindor, maldición, ¿Dónde estaba ese coraje leonino del que tanto hacía gala?

Su corazón dolía más de lo imaginable, pero no era el momento para estar sufriendo. Su hijo podía correr peligro, y perderlo era algo que ella no podría soportar.

Sus ojos brillaron con decisión, se levantó de la posición fetal en la que se encontraba ignorando el dolor de sus yagas sangrantes y conjurando un Lumos comenzó a moverse dentro del bosque.

Como guiada por una fuerza misteriosa, consiguió llegar hasta un camino similar al anterior, la grava y la tierra dañaban aún más sus pies gastados pero siguió adelante hasta que consiguió vislumbrar una luz cercana a ella.

Su cuerpo se tambaleó, y comenzó a toser, sintió algo húmedo en su mano. Iluminada por el Lumos, verifico que era sangre.

_Estaba frío. _

Las luces se volvieron más brillantes, a medida que avanzaba a pasos temblorosos.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir—Los gritos de Draco en su mente alucinante y el fuerte deseo de proteger a su hijo le dieron fuerzas suficientes— intentó llegar hacia esa luz, y lo logró. La luz provenía de una enorme casa muggle, blanca y con amplios ventanales.

Estaba a salvo, por un momento, Scorpius estaba a salvo.

La tos se volvió más fuerte, ocultó su varita e intentó aproximarse al timbre.

Trató de llegar a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, ciertamente lo intentó, pero cayó de rodillas al suelo por agotamiento. Gimió de dolor.

_De angustia._

_De rabia._

_De miedo. _

¿El sacrificio de Draco había sido en vano? ¿Scorpius no viviría por su culpa?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra, sin que quisiera detenerla.

_El suelo estaba frío_

_El mundo guardaba silencio_

_¿Sería este el final? _

Cerró los ojos con frustración.

_Draco, hice todo lo que pude…pero no fue suficiente. _

Escuchó un sonido que rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, y que puso sus sentidos en alerta.

Tacones, y caminaban rápido.

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe que casi la hizo salir de sus goznes por el posterior crujido que resonó en el aire, pero a Hermione no le importó.

Lo que ocupó su atención fue un grito ahogado, y el posterior sonido del chocar de las piedras a su alrededor.

Enfocó sus ojos en la mujer que se cernía sobre ella, era hermosa, rubia de ojos dorados y con una piel tan pálida que podía rivalizar con la de Draco; se percató de que se había movido bastante rápido para ayudarla, incluso diría que demasiado rápido para un muggle.

Tenía una expresión de horror absoluto al notar su estado demacrado y sostuvo su mano con delicadeza, intentando levantarla.

Hermione notó que por la temperatura de su mano ella también estaba fría, _muy fría_.

Como tocar un trozo de hielo.

_Tan frío que dolía._

_Intentó reordenar sus pensamientos, era una mujer hermosa, pálida y de piel fría, extremadamente fría. _

Sus sentidos se reactivaron casi al instante, y maldijo a su suerte un millón de veces. Sin embargo, el color peculiar de los ojos de la mujer la incentivó a creer que quizás no quería hacerle daño, por el contrario, lucía honestamente preocupada por su bienestar.

Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para abrir sus labios resecos.

—Vampiro. —Murmuró, y la mujer lució una expresión de sorpresa absoluta.

Sintiéndose probablemente en peligro intentó alejarse, la barriga de Hermione comenzó a doler fuertemente, dejó salir un siseo de dolor y tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la mujer.

Sus ojos brillaron con un millar de emociones, impotencia, dolor, tristeza y resignación.

El dolor era crudo, y la hacía sentir como si sus entrañas amenazaran con salir.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Todo pensamiento racional la abandonó, tenía que salvar a Scorpius.

Con una expresión agonizante, miró a la mujer vampiro con profunda suplica: —Sálvalo.

Y sin más, se desplomó.

_El dolor era frío e insoportable._

* * *

El golpe sordo de un cuerpo cayendo fuera de su casa llamó tanto su atención como el aroma particular que este desprendía, la sangre.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Algún animal lastimado?

_Un gemido de dolor…_

_Alguien sufría. _

La visión que Alice había tenido hace algunos días apareció fresca en su memoria.

Por el leve sonido de pasos sobre el piso superior de la casa, dedujo que Jasper llegó a la misma conclusión que ella, y mientras él preparaba algún lugar para tener a la mujer durante el tiempo que Carlisle se tomase en llegar, ella tomaría su cuidado en sus manos.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, y dejó escapar un grito silencioso por la condición de la joven a unos metros de ella. Estaba claramente embarazada, tenía un vientre redondeado donde claramente se podía apreciar que el ser que vivía dentro de ella saldría al mundo pronto; usualmente la sola idea de embarazo bastaría para remover un poco su corazón, pero el estado en que se encontraba la muchacha lo rompió a la mitad.

¿Qué clase de monstruo podía hacer eso?

Profundas laceraciones surcaban el cuerpo de la futura madre, incluyendo su abultado vientre, contusiones diversas amorataban los lugares que las yagas sangrantes no alcanzaban a cubrir. Tenía una mirada de profunda desesperación, y si no hubiese sido por su fuerza de voluntad, Rosalie hubiese saltado a su cuello rápidamente.

El aroma de su sangre cubría todo el lugar.

Corrió para alcanzarla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, sin importarle un segundo su inhumana velocidad. Sintió la mirada fija de ella en su rostro e intentó verla de forma tranquilizadora, pero supo que no podía ocultar su expresión de horror.

Acercó su mano a la de ella y la sostuvo suavemente intentando ayudarla a incorporarse.

La mujer de cabello caramelo abrió sus ojos durante unos instantes y luego los entrecerró.

Rosalie supuso que se debía a lo fría que debía de estar su mano.

Se equivocó.

La joven abrió sus labios azulinos por la pérdida de sangre, y dejó escapar un murmullo tan suave que si no hubiese sido por sus sentidos desarrollados no hubiese podido escucharla.

_Vampiro. _

Y olvidándose de todo, Rosalie quiso correr.

Intentó alejar su mano, pero la mujer gimió de dolor y se aferró a su muñeca con fuerza.

Sus miradas se conectaron unos instantes, y comprendió toda la angustia, el abandono y la tristeza que tenía aquella joven.

Ella suspiró, lucía agonizante.

Dejó escapar otro quejido.

_Sálvalo. _

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desmayarse.

Rosalie se apresuró a cargarla cuidadosamente en sus brazos, e ingresó rápidamente a la casa, cerró la puerta de una patada y corrió escaleras arriba a la única habitación que no correspondía a nadie de la familia, la puso con delicadeza sobre la cama y las sábanas prontamente adquirieron el carmesí de la sangre.

—¡Jasper!

El vampiro texano acudió rápidamente a su grito, la misma mezcla entre el horror y la sed se instauró en sus ojos dorados.

—Hay que llamar a Carlisle.

Sacudió la cabeza con negación, y sostuvo su muñeca para medir su pulso.

—¡No hay tiempo, puede morir en cualquier instante!

Jasper miró el vientre abultado de la joven: —Hay que salvar al niño.

—No somos medicos, Jasper.

—Pero hemos vivido años junto a uno. —Contestó, concentrándose en no respirar— Trae los implementos quirúrgicos del estudio de Carlisle, por favor.

En menos de un minuto Rosalie estaba de vuelta. Procedieron a cortar la camiseta de la muchacha dejando su abultado vientre a la vista, a sus desarrollados ojos el niño seguía moviéndose. El rubio sostuvo el bisturí, posicionándolo en línea recta sobre el vientre de ella. Jasper miró a su hermana un instante y ambos tomaron un profundo respiro antes de que cortó su abdomen para poder sacar al bebé.

Cerraron los ojos para concentrarse.

Había tanta sangre. ..

_Tanta… _

Jasper sacudió su cabeza y sin dudar introdujo sus manos en su vientre retirando al bebé de ella, en una escena que lucía más a una grotesca masacre que a un nacimiento; Rosalie sostuvo al bebé y sacó el líquido que había en sus pulmones para que pudiese respirar.

Corto el cordón umbilical con un escalpelo.

El bebé comenzó a llorar.

_Y su llanto resonó por toda la casa Cullen, sin que su madre pudiese oírlo. _

Tanto los ojos de Rosalie como los de Jasper brillaron con lágrimas imposibles de derramar.

Rosalie sostuvo el bebé contra su pecho, meciéndolo para que se calmase, con el mismo peso en el corazón.

Habían salvado al niño.

_Debían salvar a su mamá. _

Miró a Jasper con la misma suplica con que la madre del recién nacido la miró a ella.

—Iré a limpiarlo.

Jasper asintió, comprendiendo el mensaje oculto tras las palabras de Rosalie.

"_Sálvala, por favor"_

Cerró los ojos con cansancio, no era medico, y ella estaba perdiendo su vida con cada instante que pasaba.

¿Debía dejarla morir?

Era el curso natural de la vida.

Pero aun así le parecía injusto.

El niño merecía a su madre.

Ella merecía descansar.

Su vida se perdía poco a poco.

_Por favor…_

Hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Con todo el autocontrol que pudo.

La mordió.

_La mató para darle vida. _

Y por primera vez en más de ciento cincuenta años Jasper oró a Dios porque funcionase.

* * *

N/A: Estoy modificando un poco mi estilo, ¿Se nota?

Les gustó? ¿Está bien? ¿Mal?

R&amp;R

Nos vemos en el tercer capitulo.


	3. III

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

III.

_Ayer morí. Mañana sangraré. (Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding) _

_Había mucha luz. _

Tanta, que se vio forzada a abrir los ojos, y en cuanto lo hizo, inmediatamente recordó lo que Harry les había dicho del momento en el que murió; "Yo estaba en King Cross, todo era blanco y estaba vacío, solo estaba Dumbledore junto a mí en la estación"

Y ella vio algo bastante similar, y casi ríe —casi, ya que tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas—, porque en vez de la milenaria estación del centro de Londres estaba la biblioteca de Hogwarts y no estaba Dumbledore esperándola ahí, sino el mismísimo Fred Weasley con su sonrisa taimada y el cabello rojo reluciendo como un fuego ardiente.

—Vaya, Hermione, siempre supe que eras una ratona de biblioteca pero incluso esto es demasiado para ti.

Las lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos y no hizo más que quedarse con una expresión atónita, fija en el suelo.

—Fred…

El pelirrojo abrió sus brazos y su sonrisa se extendió.

— ¿Qué, no vas a venir y darme un abrazo?

Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo corrió, y se estrelló contra él en un abrazo estrangulador. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente y no hizo más que sonreír mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

Se sentía como si todo estuviese completo de nuevo, la pieza faltante que completaba el rompecabezas había regresado. La alegría nubló su mente racional, y se sintió en Hogwarts de nuevo.

_Debía ir y decirle a Harry y Ron…_

_¡Fred había vuelto!_

Pero algo no estaba bien, y mientras el hombre pelirrojo la sostenía en sus brazos recordó que si bien existía la posibilidad de ver a un muerto nuevamente mediante la piedra de la resurrección, la persona en cuestión no era tangible ni mucho menos un cadáver viviente. Entonces, ¿por qué podía sentir a Fred?

—Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Fred la apartó de sí y la miró a los ojos como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Le entregó una sonrisa sombría.

—Tú ya lo sabes, Hermione.

Entonces todo cayó sobre ella. Sus manos pasaron a su vientre y solo sintieron sangre, palideció y comenzó a temblar.

_Los mortifagos. _

_Draco_

_Scorpius. _

_La mujer. _

_Vampiros…_

_Ojos miel. _

—Estoy muerta.

Casi se desvanece en la realización, pero los brazos del gemelo fallecido la rodearon consciente de lo que pudiese ocurrir. Fred le sonrió con indulgencia y palmeó su cabeza con suavidad, intentando calmar sus nervios.

—No Hermione.

— ¿No?

La guió hacia una de los cómodos sofás que había en una de las secciones más apartadas de la biblioteca, y con su mayor cara del profesor Snape procedió a explicarle:

—La muerte para un mago no es tan simple como para un muggle, ¿sabes? Los muggles tienen esa curiosa capacidad de aceptarla tal y como llega, no buscan formas para continuar viviendo tras de ella, solo buscan un descanso eterno. —Se reclinó en el sofá y le sonrió suavemente. Ella relajó su postura, pero de sus ojos aun manaban lágrimas sin querer detenerse. — Nosotros los magos, tenemos las capacidades de evadir a la muerte, de no aceptarla y volvernos fantasmas; o en algunos casos que se escapan de toda lógica, de volver a la vida. Voldemort, como bien sabes, pudo realizar una de las proezas más terribles que el mundo mágico ha debido presenciar para escapar de la muerte. Ahora…

Limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad.

—Me han permitido venir a ti, Hermione, porque tienes una opción que pocas veces se da. Puedes elegir lo que quieres.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No comprendo.

El pelirrojo se levantó del sofá e hizo un gesto teatral hacia la ventana.

—Oh bella princesa de Gryffindor, fuera de la ventana hay un Tresthal esperándonos para llevarnos al eterno descanso. Tiene la oportunidad de decidir si quiere volver al lugar que ha abandonado o quiere seguir conmigo, su príncipe de rojos cabellos.

Hermione rió con suavidad debido a sus payasadas. Se acercó a Fred y se sentó en el borde de la ventana de piedra, todo el humor ligero desvanecido de su semblante.

—Puedo preguntarte algo, —El Weasley le dio un asentimiento— ¿Está Draco ahí?

Fred le dio una mirada extraña pero luego su rostro cambió a uno burlesco. —No se me permite hablar de lo que ocurre ahí, Hermione. —Al ver su decepción añadió, con una ligera mirada de disculpa: —Por mucho que te ayude a tomar un camino.

Suspiró y luego mordió su labio en un gesto nervioso que fue constantemente reprendido por Draco, Fred no le diría nada; dentro de su mente maldijo el mal momento que el gemelo de George decidió para ser un chico bueno y no un chismoso. En sus tiempos de Hogwarts la gran mayoría de los rumores pasaron por manos de los gemelos infames, si es que no fueron ellos mismos los causantes de su creación.

Pero no era tiempo de concentrarse en eso ahora, había algo más importante que resolver. ¿Debía ir? ¿Debía regresar?

Dumbledore le había dicho a Harry que la muerte no era más que la siguiente aventura. La cosa era, ¿estaba ella dispuesta a correr ese riesgo?

Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar frente a ella como si se tratase de una película, y en sus últimos recuerdos Draco era la figura predominante. ¿Y si Draco no estaba ahí?

¿Y Scorpius?

¿Sería capaz de dejar a su pequeño huérfano?

No, ella no lo haría. Por mucho le doliese dejar a Draco marchar, ella era una madre ahora y gracias a Scorpius, siempre tendría una parte de él a su lado.

Abrazó a Fred por última vez.

Había tomado una decisión.

—Yo quiero volver.

El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante de orgullos, antes de que la biblioteca comenzase a desaparecer.

Antes de aterrizar en la profunda negrura, escuchó la voz de Fred.

—Nos veremos luego, Hermione. Mis saludos a todos. Dile a George que estoy orgulloso de él.

Dolía.

Dolía demasiado.

El ardor era tan intenso como volver a estar en las manos de Bellatrix, solo que esta vez podía sentir cada daga ardiente penetrando en su cuerpo y la rabia con la que eran extraídas, desgarrando todo a su paso.

No podía respirar.

Sentía como se ahogaba en su propia sangre, y que luego esta se drenaba lentamente.

Se removió violentamente intentando huir.

No podía escapar.

La estaban quemando viva.

Todo era tan crudo…

Tan inhumanamente cruel que juró que podía escuchar los maniacos alaridos de diversión de Bellatrix en la lejanía junto a una risa susurrante.

Gritó más fuerte de lo que había gritado nunca ante la sensación de que cada hueso de su cuerpo se partía por la mitad, y las lágrimas cayeron como un batallón de húmedos soldados cuando sintió que sus músculos se separaban fibra por fibra.

_Mátenme. ¡Mátenme, por favor!_

Entonces, cuando su cordura estaba a punto de desaparecer, el dolor cesó de la nada, tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Y Hermione despertó.

Lo primero que notó cuando despertó, es que estaba recostada en una cómoda cama de sábanas blancas en un lugar donde nunca antes había estado, igualmente notó —como la bruja inteligente que era— que sus sentidos habían cambiado drásticamente en relación a como estaban antes.

A pesar de que su vista había mejorado considerablemente luego de la guerra, tanto como su olfato, oído y capacidad para notar detalles que usualmente se le escapaban al común de los mortales; no era nada equiparable a lo que podía realizar ahora.

Sus ojos distinguían perfectamente cada delicado tejido que conformaba la alfombra que decoraba la habitación, inclusive las cada plumas del jilguero que se ocultaba en un árbol a varios metros de distancia. Su olfato y oído le permitían identificar a una serie de personas que se hallaban habitaciones más allá, manteniendo una suave charla.

Fue entonces cuando su oído percibió algo más, una serie de golpeteos como los de un reloj cubierto por algodón, un corazón.

Curiosamente pudo sentir solo uno, y entonces los recuerdos llegaron en masa a su mente.

_Vampiros. _

Sus manos instintivamente se fueron a su vientre, y donde antes había una abultada protuberancia, ahora no había nada, solo un abdomen completamente plano, como si nada más hubiese estado ahí antes.

Y sintió pánico.

No podía perder a Scorpius.

Miró la mesa auxiliar a su lado y comprobó con un poco de tranquilidad que quienquiera que la hubiese puesto en ese lugar, y hubiese sacado a su bebé de su vientre, había dejado su varita a su lado.

Tenía por lo menos una ventaja.

Varita en alto, procedió a correr rumbo al lugar donde las voces y el latido provenían, sin importarle caer por las escaleras.

Sin darse cuenta de su inhumana velocidad, chocó de golpe con un hombre de proporciones similares a las de Hagrid, haciéndolo caer en el acto. ¿Cómo demonios había podido hacer eso?

El latido del corazón se volvía más fuerte. Todo el asunto con el vampiro con el tamaño de un semi-gigante pasó al fondo de su mente.

Paseó inquieta la mirada por la habitación, y fijó sus ojos en un pequeño bulto envuelto en brazos de una mujer rubia. La misma que la había ayudado.

El bebé tenía una piel nívea, con pequeños ojos grises y la pelusa de un cabello rubio platinado, tan claro que a la sombra se podría confundir con el propio color blanco de su piel. La pequeña nariz que tenía toda la apariencia de ser recta y aristocrática en el futuro, los ojos con una forma redonda e inocente, forma que perdería al crecer y que se volvería una mirada atrayente rodeada por pestañas oscuras, y los labios regordetes que adquirirían una forma masculina eran todo un aporte de Draco.

Ese niño, en brazos de la mujer vampiro era su hijo.

Su Scorpius.

Al fin estaba junto a ella.

Se acercó hacia donde su niño estaba, ignorando las miradas recelosas de los vampiros a su alrededor. Y miró a la mujer con ojos suplicantes, brumosos con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Por favor… —Murmuró, siendo oída perfectamente por todo el aquelarre— Dame a mi hijo.

La mujer la miró un momento, y mantuvo el silencio. Luego miró a un hombre rubio, y a otro de pelo cobrizo que asintieron. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa —dejando atónita a toda su familia— y le entregó al bebé envuelvo en mantas azul claro.

Los labios de Hermione temblaron de emoción y sostuvo a su hijo más cerca de sí. Olfateando su dulce cabello, besando su frente, sus pequeñas manos.

Fue cuando escuchó su corazón que empezó a sollozar, su cuerpo se convulsionaba tanto de alegría como de dolor, porque Draco nunca podría sostener a Scorpius.

Porque Scorpius solo la tendría a ella.

El bebé sintió el dolor de su madre y la acompañó en su llanto, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos del color del mercurio.

—Shh, Scorpius. — Murmuró la bruja, besando su frente con suavidad— Mamá está aquí. Mamá está aquí para ti.

Y dentro de sí hizo una promesa,

_Nunca abandonaría a su hijo._

* * *

Luego de que la joven mujer se hubo calmado la familia Cullen mantuvo un silencio sobrecogedor, primero por el absoluto control que la neófita había mostrado con el pequeño, y en segundo lugar porque no tenían la forma de saber cómo acercarse a ella sin despertar alguna reacción inesperada.

Como si sintiese su incomodidad, la recién nacida levantó su mirada carmesí hacia ellos luego de acomodar al pequeño en sus brazos. Entonces dijo, inclinando su cabeza en símbolo de humildad: —No hay forma en el mundo en la que yo les pudiese agradecer lo suficiente por cuidar de mi hijo, y de ayudarme cuando me encontraba más vulnerable, no me alcanzan las palabras para explicar la gratitud que siento hacia ustedes. —Y luego, con una expresión dubitativa, como si no estuviese segura de decir la última parte: — No se preocupen, su secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

Fue Alice la primera en romper el silencio impuesto por su familia.

—No es necesario agradecernos, hicimos lo que era correcto para mantener a salvo a tu hijo, y a ti. —La mujer delicada le sonrió con suavidad, antes de introducir a los demás— Mi nombre es Alice, por cierto.

—Encantada, Alice. —La morena le sonrió— Soy Hermione.

Asintió y procedió a señalar a los miembros del aquelarre. —Rosalie, es quien te encontró esa noche. Y Jasper quien los salvó a tu bebé y a ti. Emmett es el grandote que está junto a Rosalie. —Dio un bufido divertido al mencionar al semi-gigante— El resto de nuestra familia está conformada por Edward y Bella —Indicó a la pareja más alejada, conformada por una mujer pequeña con el cabello lacio color chocolate y un hombre con el cabello cobrizo, ambos de ojos dorados. — Y nuestros padres, Carlisle y Esme.

El hombre rubio de aspecto elegante llamado Carlisle le sonrió amablemente— Es un placer conocerte Hermione, y Bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar, eres libre de quedarte cuanto te plazca.

Hermione estuvo tentada a decir que su hogar era tan cercano a humilde como la mansión de Draco a una cloaca, pero se abstuvo, en cambio se limitó a asentir y curvar sus labios en una sonrisa tenue. — Le agradezco por su hospitalidad.

* * *

La mujer castaña estaba reclinada sobre la baranda del balcón cuando Rosalie la encontró. Hermione había dejado escapar un suspiro tenue antes de que la mujer se ubicase junto a ella, contemplando las estrellas.

—Rosalie, vienes a decirme algo ¿no es así?

—Si.

Hermione sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. —Por tu mirada, deduzco que no es agradable.

La rubia frunció el ceño— Tienes razón, no lo es.

La bruja la miró con sus ojos carmesí y le sonrió con tristeza, antes de girar su mirada de nuevo a las estrellas — ¿Vienes a decirme que ahora soy un vampiro?

—Si —Sus ojos dorados se estrecharon en confusión, ¿era una lectora de mentes como Edward o una vidente como Alice? — Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Los ojos de la castaña se pusieron brumosos nuevamente. —Lo sé, Rosalie, porque yo soy una bruja.

* * *

_N/a: Dun dun duuuun!_

_jajajaja, lo siento. Era necesario. _

_Vuelvo en un nuevo año y con nuevas ideas. Di sangre sudor y lagrimas para este capitulo, juro que me fue muy dificil terminarlo. _

_Espero que les gustase ver a Frederick Weasley aquí, esque yo lo amo 3_

_Un pequeño spoiler: finalmente lo que todas han estado esperando, nuestro querido lobo aparece en el siguiente capitulo ;);)_

_Esop. _

_Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega._

_ R&amp;R!_


	4. IV

_Disclaimer: Every character belongs to J. K. Rowling or Sthephenie Meyer. _

**_Notas de Autor al Final. _**

* * *

IV.

Su mundo se destruyó en un instante, todo por una sencilla frase pronunciada por su padre.

"Tu hermana va a casarse, debes volver."

Gruñó.

Y por supuesto, a Billy le importaba una mierda lo que pasase en su cabeza, en su corazón y en su vida, el hecho de que ver a Bella convertida en chupasangre lo destrozase vivo; no, para la inteligencia fría de su padre no había lugar para sentimientos ridículos, no en un momento como ese, lo importante era Rachel, su hermana mayor, y Paul, el idiota que no pudo esperar un momento más inoportuno para proponérsele a su hermana.

Se aclaró la garganta y escuchó un bufido del otro lado del teléfono. El ruido de una silla de ruedas y un ligero cambio en la respiración, probablemente su padre le pasó el teléfono a alguien de la manada para que intentase convencerlo.

"¿Jacob?"

Genial, Rachel.

Quizás pasar cuatro años convertido en lobo había retrasado su capacidad de pensamiento, razonó. Porque inocentemente había obviado el hecho de que Billy Black era un viejo astuto, y que probablemente recurriría a sucias artimañas para lograr lo que él quisiera. En este caso, usar a su hermana mayor —a quién Jacob jamás diría que no— para conseguir que el fuese a Forks nuevamente.

Maldito viejo zorro.

"Hola, Rachel"

Su voz sonó un poco más aguda de lo normal, probablemente por la alegría fingida que empleó para comunicarse con su hermana.

"¿Vendrás?"

Directo al grano, típico de Rachel. Su hermana era de esas personas que podían ser dulces un momento, y al instante siguientes convertirse en un ser gruñón y dominante, de otra forma no hubiese podido con la naturaleza promiscua de Paul.

Ahora su otra personalidad estaba destinada a darle problemas.

"Rae…

"Jacob Ephraim Black"

Maldición.

Dijo su nombre.

_Su maldito nombre_.

Probablemente debería de empacar sus pertenencias en ese momento, transformarse en lobo y correr donde Rachel no lo encontrase, ese tono y su nombre auguraban el peor regaño de su vida.

"Se un hombre por una jodida vez en tu vida y olvidate de Isabella..."

Oh, no fue tan malo.

Era exactamente lo mismo que se decía todos los días.

"Te comportas como un mocoso, han pasado cuatro años desde que ella hizo su elección. Ella se volvió un vampiro, genial. Tú hiciste lo que pudiste, supéralo."

_Hasta la última palabra._

Pero una cosa era escucharlo dentro de su cabeza en sus momentos más depresivos y otra muy diferente era que te lo restregaran en la cara.

Quizás fue un exceso de instinto animal, pero cuando habló a su hermana lo hizo en un tono feroz.

"Rachel"

"Jacob"

Y Rachel, desde el otro lado del teléfono, a poco de rendirse usa su ultimo recurso. Su voz cambia, puede decirlo por el cambio en su respiración, ella contiene las lágrimas y Jacob se siente el hermano menor más miserable del planeta. "Estoy embarazada, Jake. Paul y yo seremos padres y queremos que seas el padrino"

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Jodido Paul.

"Por favor, Jake…"

Ella lloraba al otro lado de un teléfono, y su corazón se contrajo como el de un anciano desgraciado ante una muestra de amabilidad.

"Ella ya arruinó tu felicidad una vez, tu sabes lo que se siente… ¿Nos harías lo mismo?"

Maldición, no.

La llamada terminó de forma abrupta, y la voz de su hermana se perdió entre los vientos gélidos del norte.

Salió de la caseta telefónica con las manos en su cabeza como reflejo de la desesperación que sentía.

Volver a Forks significaba volver a todos los recuerdos dolorosos de los que había tratado de escapar, sería entregarse de lleno al dolor y a la desesperación que traía consigo la imagen de una Bella humana amando a otro que no era él, y volviéndose su enemigo natural.

Por otro lado, el amor que sentía por ella no era el mismo de antes. Había crecido, y tal vez por eso no se sentía como un cachorro enamorado de la idea del amor con una persona en especifico.

Era enfermizo, tanto como el amor de Bella y Edward.

Honestamente, y luego de mucho meditarlo en medio de tormentas de nieve que casi lo sepultaron vivo, había desistido de la idea de una impronta.

Desistió de un amor eterno, con Bella. Tal y como desistió de tener una vida normal en el momento en que ocurrió su transformación a lobo.

¿Qué hacía ahí entonces?

Había olvidado su edad exacta, pero la última vez que se miró en un espejo claramente no era un niño. No debería esconderse en vez de afrontar sus problemas.

Había pasado cuatro años así.

El teléfono sonó dentro de la cabina telefónica, deduciendo quien era, entró nuevamente —llenando sus pulmones de resignación— y contestó.

"Hola, Paul"

"Hey"

No sonaba muy feliz, probablemente porque había escuchado a su hermana llorar. Se mordió la lengua, no le gustaba que las mujeres lloraran.

Suspiró.

"¿Cuándo?"

Paul pareció entenderle, y podía sentir la sonrisa que se extendía en su cara petulante cuando le dijo:

"Tres semanas a partir de hoy"

"¿Sabes que no tendré tiempo para comprarme un traje, no?"

"Tu traje está listo desde hace días, hermano"

Aparentemente su hermana era tan astuta como su padre. Bien por ella.

Mal por el. "De acuerdo, llegaré a tiempo, creo"

"Si estás donde creo que estás, llegarás en dos semanas, a lo sumo"

Asintió. "Adiós, Paul"

"Nos vemos pronto"

Contempló el teléfono en su mano unos instantes, ya estaba, aceptó una lucha contra todos sus fantasmas como no lo hizo en todos esos años.

Ahora volvería a casa.

Esperaba que fuese la decisión correcta.

* * *

Sintió una mirada punzante en la espalda mientras le daba de comer a Scorpius. Su pequeño ángel le entregó una sonrisa alegre mientras miraba su ensalada de frutas que era similar a un león. Acarició su cabello y se volteó ligeramente para mirar a la dueña de la mirada itensa.

Isabella.

La miró inexpresivamente, a la espera de que su marido sobreprotector apareciera y le gruñera por la forma en que miraba a su pareja. Su mente le recordó, que a pesar de que Edward tenía un radar para detectar cuando Isabella estaba en problemas, no podía aparecerse de la nada, y ya que estaba en Seattle por el resto de la familia en busca de regalos para Scorpius por su próximo cumpleaños, no había manera en que llegase a casa instantáneamente.

La ex humana se encogió levemente ante su mirada desprovista de emoción y Hermione sonrió. Desde el incidente con Isabella un par de días después de su conversión a vampiro, gatillada por ese mismo hecho y porque Hermione se negaba a llamarla "Bella", hubo una cierta tensión en sus encuentros.

Ahora, hoy no había sucedido nada malo, y sin embargo, Isabella eligió quedarse en casa.

Cuatro años y aún desconfía. Hermione pensó para sus adentros, negando con la cabeza.

—Upsi

Una suave vocecita a su lado resonó por la cocina. Miró a su pequeño con una sonrisa verdadera estampada en los labios, y su corazón te calentó ante la imagen dulce que presentaba.

¿Quién no se derretiría ante la visión de un niño de aspecto tan angelical como Scorpius con su carita sucia de fruta?

Con un ligero hechizo convoco una servilleta y limpió el rostro de su hijo con cariño. Sus mejillas blancas enrojecieron y los ojos grises buscaron los suyos con un brillo cálido.

—Scorp, que he dicho acerca de comer con las manos.

—Que no lo haga, pero, mami, ¿Las galletas no se comen con las manos?

Abrió los ojos un instante y sonrió. _Niño listo_ —Ciertamente Scorp, ahora —lo levantó y sacó de su silla especial para niños pequeños. —¿Qué te enseñó mami que se hace después de comer?

Sus rubios rizos se mecieron cuando inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. — ¿Debo cepillarme los dientes?

—Exacto, ahora ve.

Cuando el pequeño Scorpius dejó la cocina, y sus pasos resonaban lejos de ahí se volvió hacia Isabella.

—¿Algo que desees compartir, Isabella?

Y exactamente así había comenzado su discusión hace cuatro años.

* * *

_Su voz había roto el ambiente distendido en la casa, e instantáneamente Edward había aparecido al lado de su esposa. _

_La mirada de la mujer se oscureció ante su nombre. —No lo entiendo. _

—_¿Entender qué exactamente? _

_Rogó a todos los dioses conocidos que no fuese lo que imaginaba.—Que nadie haya puesto traba a tu conversión pero si a la mía. _

_Maldición. _

_Merlín debía estar pasando un buen momento a sus costillas. _

—_No veo lo que hay que entender, yo iba a morir, como todos en esta familia cuando fueron convertidos, tu no. _

_Por su expresión lucia como si la hubiese abofeteado. —Yo lo hice por amor. _

—_Y eso está bien, si es lo que tu decidiste. _

_Eso pareció apaciguarla un poco, Hermione removiéndose algo incomoda prefirió salir de la cocina, pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras la voz de Isabella la interrumpió — ¿Cómo puedes controlarte tan bien? _

_Las imágenes de la guerra, su tortura, la muerte de sus amigos más queridos, Snape muriendo lentamente, Draco… pasaron por su mente en una seguidilla dolorosa. — No lo entenderías. _

—_Es por la misma razón que no me llamas Bella,_ _¿no?_

* * *

—No me agradas —Confesó—Has estado viviendo como refugiada aquí por cuatro años, finges ser la mujer perfecta pero eres solo una mediocre que se pega a los otros como un parasito. Eres una intrusa en esta casa, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más te aprovecharás de nuestra hospitalidad? ¿No tienes familia que te reciba en Inglaterra?

Oh, aparentemente el convivir con Edward durante mucho tiempo hizo que se le pegase ese tonito insolente y pagado de si mismo que tenía el vampiro de pelos cobrizos. Ante la mención de su familia frunció el ceño y expandió su aura mágica lo suficiente para que Isabella se encogiese nuevamente. —No te incumbe, Isabella. Hazme el favor de reservarte tus comentarios desagradables y sigue fingiendo ser la humana inocente convertida en vampiro, por favor.

Eso pareció enfadarla, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada el sonido de neumáticos contra el asfalto resonó por la casa. Isabella Swan se marchó a la sala, y se sentó con un libro en los brazos, ofuscada.

El grito de Scorpius de "¡Tío Emmet!" solo sirvió para confirmar la llegada del resto de la familia Cullen.

—¡Hermione, hemos vuelto!

Un borrón rubio llegó a ella y le dio un abrazo que hubiese roto sus huesos si no hubiese sido un vampiro.

Ahora, ¿qué había ocurrido para que Rosalie se comportara tan fuera de carácter?

—¿Entonces?

Miró a Jasper que le sonrió apaciguador—Rosalie ha elegido un coche para ti, han pasado cuatro años y como conmemoración ha decidido comprar uno.

Oh, claro. Rosalie amaba los coches. Y curiosamente, ella la adoraba también.

—Gracias Rosalie, pero no era necesario. El cumpleaños es de Scorp, no mío.

—Tonterías, necesitas un automóvil para sacar a pasear a Scorpius. —Su expresión se volvió brillante— ¿Y mi pequeño angelito? ¿Dónde está?

Apenas le contestó, Rosalie subió rápidamente las escaleras. Un "Tía Rosie" resonó por la casa, seguida por las carcajadas gozosas de Emmett.

Alice apareció junto a Jasper en un segundo, y una sonrisa de yo-se-algo-que-tu-no-sabes estaba plasmada en su rostro. Y aún sin el poder empático de Jasper podía sentir la satisfacción morbosa que irradiaba de la pequeña vampiro.

—¿Qué…

—Será una sorpresa, Hermione.

Entrecerró los ojos y se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

Jasper sonrió de medio lado, mientras frotaba uno de sus brazos intentando comunicarle que era algo bueno.

Ella gruñó. Nunca le gustaron las sorpresas de Alice.

* * *

Correr…

Rápido

¡Más rápido, Joder!

No podía detenerse, no ahí.

_No ahí. _

Pero lo hizo, sus cuatro patas se detuvieron con brusquedad y se posicionó en el lugar exacto donde la había besado antes de que ella eligiera al chupasangre.

Tragó una risa amarga, debía de besar horriblemente mal para que Bella eligiese a Edward.

_Bella… _

Y no pudo evitarlo, su corazón mal cicatrizado se rompió nuevamente.

Un aullido de dolor desgarrador salió de su garganta.

Había regresado.

¿Pero sobreviviría a la tristeza?

Sus patas se movieron cada vez más rápido, alejándose de ese lugar en dirección a la Reserva.

Sus ancestros quieran que sí.

* * *

Se quedó de pie en medio de la nieve cubierta con ropa de abrigo que no necesitaba.

Ella no sentía frio.

No desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Mami, mira ¡Hice un hombre de nieve!

Pero si no se vestía con varias capas de ropa no había forma de que su pequeño príncipe se vistiese de igual manera, y a diferencia de ella Scorpius si podía enfermarse. Le sonrió dulcemente y con un movimiento de su varita, el muñeco se transformó en un verdadero hombre de nieve de proporciones naturales que comenzó a jugar con Scorpius.

Sintió unos ojos en la espalda, y girando levemente el rostro vio a un lobo de color arena que lucía como si quisiese cruzar a jugar con su hijo y otro de color plateado más grande que la miraba con recelo.

Quileutes.

Sonrió a ambos lobos y le hizo una seña al lobo arenoso para que cruzase, parecía que iba a aceptar su oferta, sin embargo el lobo plateado gruñó y el más pequeño se quedo quieto.

No entendía cual era el motivo de la tensión entre los Cullen y los Quileutes, y nadie de la familia tenía una respuesta satisfactoria; probablemente los lobos tuviesen una versión más completa, pero como ella era una especie de "tratado roto", como Isabella, aunque por motivos completamente distintos, dudaba que le dijesen lo que quería saber.

Sin embargo, no había motivo para ser desagradable con ellos. Eran metamorfogos de lobos, o hombres lobo, aunque el termino estuviese mal utilizado, y su cercanía con el profesor Lupin influía directamente en como trataba a los hombres lobo que luchasen con su condición y que no hicieran daño a las personas.

Greyback era una cosa completamente distinta, no dudó siquiera un momento en asesinarlo cuando atacó a Lavender, hombre lobo o no.

Scorpius reía alegremente mientras el hombre de nieve se transformaba en un lobo y lo dejaba montarlo. Aparentemente su hijo había recogido esa inclinación a querer a todas las criaturas de ella, lo que no quedaba claro era el gusto que su hijo tenía por los cánidos salvajes.

Su hijo corrió a abrazarla, montado como un caballero sobre su corcel de nieve.

Beso sus rizos rubios.

Y un aullido resonó en el bosque.

Profundo y salvaje.

_Mágico._

Los lobos que la vigilaban también aullaron, jubilosos.

Y varios aullidos similares se escucharon más allá.

* * *

Habían respondido. Paul y Seth habían sido los primeros en oírlo y se encargaron de informárselo a los demás.

Sonaban felices de tenerlo en casa nuevamente.

Pero no podía oírlos.

Su mente estaba cerrada para ellos, como la suya para él.

Había abandonado la manada y el silencio era su castigo; muchas otras veces lo hubiese considerado una bendición, pero cuando su mente estaba plagada de imágenes de Bella, humana, y una suposición de su aspecto de vampiro, un cadáver viviente que se alimentaba de sangre, lo daría todo por escuchar a sus hermanos Quileutes comentando sus diversas historias.

Excepto las imágenes de Paul con su hermana.

Asco.

Sus patas casi ni se hundían en la nieve blanda, y procuró alejarse de la zona cercana a la carretera. La idea era pasar desapercibido y el tener a humanos preocupados por una bestia enorme que pudiese atacarlos no estaba dentro de esa definición.

Aumentó la velocidad para cruzar rápidamente la frontera, y entrar en su territorio.

_Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió. _

Era una perturbación poderosa en la naturaleza del lugar, algo que no sentía de hace mucho y que a pesar de eso nunca había sentido igual.

Fuerte, intensa.

Algo que lo hacía erizarse de la sensación del peligro, pero que lo llamaba como el fuego a una polilla.

Era diferente.

Como un vampiro, pero más fuerte.

El temor a lo desconocido se asentó en sus entrañas, pero avanzó, lleno de curiosidad. La sensación provenía de un claro en la frontera, y a medida que se acercaba más podía percibir el sutil sonido de tres relojes envueltos en algodón.

Dos eran de lobos, como él. Probablemente Paul y Seth, que eran los más cercanos cuando respondieron su aullido.

Y uno humano, pequeño pero igualmente fuerte.

Un niño.

Frunciendo el ceño apresuró el paso por el lado de los Cullen, estando opuesto a los miembros de la manada.

Y escucho risas de niño.

Y olió rosas.

Dulces, extraño, pero eran rosas.

El aroma impregnándose en su nariz como un perfume intenso, pero de buena calidad, lo hizo distraerse y pisar una rama seca que había en el suelo.

Las risas cesaron. El silencio cubriendo el claro como una niebla densa.

Levantó la vista y el aliento se escapó de sus pulmones.

Había una mujer vampiro que nunca había visto antes sosteniendo al niño en sus brazos.

Su mente estalló en confusión: _¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Y si lo mataba? ¿Por qué Paul y Seth no hacían nada? _

Jacob gruñó con furia y se echó a correr en la dirección de la mujer vampiro, enseñando sus colmillos y erizando su pelaje rojizo contrastante con el pálido color de la nieve.

Entonces, la mujer lo miró.

Fijamente, con sus ojos de oro.

Y…

_Joder, joder, joder. _

Jacob se detuvo en seco.

Parecía como si un cable invisible lo hubiese atado a esa mujer vampiro de cabello rizado que flotaba en el viento; y todo dejó de parecer importante.

El mundo, su mundo, dejo de ser una negrura constante de autocompasión y desprecio con el nombre de Isabella Swan grabado a fuego en él; ahora era blanco y luminoso, como si de la nada las nubes se hubiesen alejado por la fuerza de un sol que calentaba su piel y su corazón.

_Se vio a sí mismo al borde de un abismo, sosteniéndose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a punto de ceder y caer a la oscuridad. Sus dedos sudorosos se resbalaban y la superficie del acantilado era tan lisa que no había de donde sujetarse. _

_Y se soltó. _

_Y en sus primeros segundos de caída donde el tiempo se hizo infinito, una mano sostuvo su brazo y tiró de él hacia arriba. Lo salvó, y lo cubrió con sus brazos y lo beso en el rostro con infinita ternura y amor. _

Las ridículas mariposas que había desechado hace años como imposibles se asentaron en su estomago, más como un enjambre de abejas salvajes que como mariposas propiamente tales.

Y cuando ella lo miró con esos ojos dorados, malditos ellos, su mente se hizo gelatina y no pudo hacer más que aullar de felicidad, y girar alrededor de ella, haciendo reír al niño que tenía en sus brazos.

Fue entonces que notó el parecido entre el niño y ella, y un sentimiento de posesividad que no había sentido desde… nunca en realidad, se asentó en su pecho.

_Otro hombre había tocado a su alma gemela. _

Quiso gritar,

Gritar que ella era suya.

_Suya. _

Y estuvo tentado a gritarle, exigirle, gruñirle, por qué, quien era el imbécil para mandarlo a la tumba, si ella lo había amado.

Entonces la realización vino de repente.

_¿Lo amaría a él?_

Dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor y se sentó a su lado.

Ella lo miró nuevamente, y Jacob contuvo un suspiro.

Su lado racional lo regañó, por actuar como un tonto cachorro enamorado y no ver los hechos.

Y todo calló sobre él como un cubo de agua fría, y abrió un poco más los ojos ante su repentina ceguera y estupidez.

Ella era un vampiro.

Su impresión era un vampiro.

Un jodido vampiro.

Y aparentemente relacionado con los Cullen.

Y quiso gritar de nuevo.

Esta vez por la injusticia, porque, maldición, siempre era él al que le tocaba la peor parte de la historia

Se enamoró de una mujer que eligió a un vampiro antes que él, y que ahora era vampiro, y una mujer vampiro se transformó en su impresión.

Grandioso.

¡Genial!

¡MAGNÍFICO!

No debió volver.

Saltaría del acantilado más cercano.

¡Que se joda el mundo y sus malditos vampiros!

Ella, como si sintiera su repentina ansiedad puso una mano sobre su cabeza y acarició su pelaje.

Y…

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. _

Todos sus problemas desaparecieron, porque por algo ella era su impresión, sin importar que fuese un vampiro.

Suspiró y se dejó acariciar, emitiendo un suave gruñido de lo más parecido a un ronroneo.

_Estaba —jodidamente—enamorado._

* * *

**N/A:** Entonces, por fin, actualicé y por fin lo que todas esperaban, Jake ha entrado.

Y ya que Jacob se ha añadido a la historia, quiero aclarar unos pequeños puntos que puede que no hallan quedado claros en el transcurso de estos cuatro capitulos.

1\. No existe Reneesme, ni existirá, ni ha existido. Bella no quedó embarazada de ella en Brasil, y se convirtió en vampiro por el compromiso previo que tenía con Edward. (Se casaban y el la convertía). Por lo tanto, no hubo amenaza Volturi.

2\. Draco, por desgracia, está muerto y seguirá así.

3\. Bella y Hermione no simpatizan, principalmente porque a Bella le disgusta que la familia no hubiese puesto muchos reparos para convertir a Hermione. (No me agrada Bella, por lo que dejaremos eso hasta ahí)

4\. El asunto de la "falta de sed" de Hermione será explicado en capitulos posteriores, por Carlisle.

5\. Hermione y Scorpius no han contactado con nadie en inglaterra desde el ataque que sufrieron en la mansión Malfoy.

6\. Scorpius al no ser semivampiro crece al ritmo de un niño normal. Y su apariencia es muy malfoy, a escepción del cabello risado, que no es voluminoso sino con ondas gruesas :)

Este ha sido, por lejos mi capitulo más largo. 3 500 palabras, y once paginas de word. Extraño.

Fue dificil para mi describir los sentimientos de Jacob, es complicado, y más aun en todo lo que respecta a su impresión/imprimación o como se llame. Espero haberlo hecho bien :)

Eso, gracias por leer.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

_Pd: Los invito a leer mi one shot "De sabios" que ganó un premio en los Dramione Awards, jajaja, aún no me lo creo. _


End file.
